Master Toka Has a Plan
" " is the seventy-second episode of Kobushi. It was released in January 25, 2014, on Gulli, and later in March 6, 2015, on Mangas. Synopsis Toro falls in love with a pretty Kobushette, Tamachan. But he doesn't know that Tamachan is no other than Tamago in disguise! Plot The episode begins at the dojo where Master Tako is instructing his students to perform a sushi pillar: Hokkigaï is on top, followed by Toro and Tamago, and Onigiri is at the bottom. The pillar ended up topple off because of the amount of weight Onigiri have to lift, but Master Tako demands his students to start again and wants them to be unshakable. Later at the Sakura restaurant, with the exception of Hokkigaï who's very oblivious, the students each complained about Master Tako's choice of teaching to them. Toro believes that Master Tako is secretly torturing them for fun and Tamago agrees with him, believing Master Tako has took his teaching too far. Unbeknownst to the four students, Master Tako have eavesdropped on their conversation and he sadly walks away to the Fouli Fouli to ask for Banh Bao's help. The Vietnamese bun tells the octopus sushi how his way of teaching is very uptight and that he must get "help from his cousin Master Toka". Later that day, "Toka" arrives at the dojo and surprises the students. Tamago, not falling for the disguise, comments to "Toka" how she looks a lot like Master Tako, but "Toka" explains to Tamago that she's his noble cousin. This causes Tamago to become awestruck but points out to "Toka" how incredible it is for her to be a female Kobushido master despite Master Tako always say that women aren't allowed to be samurai. "Toka" explains to the students that she'll be replacing "her cousin" and she asks the students to admit to her that they're sick of Master Tako. Toro, Onigiri, Ebi, and Tamago all lied to avoid hurting her feelings, but Hokkigaï ruined it by revealing their secret conversation at the Sakura earlier. "Toka" tells the students that instead of having to teach them in an uptight manner like what Tako did, she suggests that the students should have fun instead of training, much to the students' delight. However, Tamago, being a discipline student, refuses to have fun and instead prefers to train, causing everyone to tease her for "forgetting to be zen". A little while later, "Toka" suddenly suggets that they should all go to Banh Bao for a game at Fouli Fouli and everyone, with the exception of Tamago who was forced by "Toka" to stay at the dojo for boring her, all left and have a lot of fun there. After the visit of the Fouli Fouli and having a lot more fun at the village, Tamago grows very impatient of her classmates and "Toka" having fun instead of doing their duties. After Toro and "Toka" arrived back to the dojo after hanging out together, she angrily scolds at them and reminds everyone that they're samurais and they're suppose to protect the village from the hungry Néko. "Toka", now viewing Tamago as a "bad vibe" for how uptight she is, suggests to the students that they should talk to Néko to "make peace with him". This surprises everyone, but especially Ebi who believes that his dreams have happily come true since he knows that Néko won't be friends with the Kobushis. At Néko's altar, the porcelain cat easily captures everyone, except Tamago, and traps them in a box after he refuses "Toka's" offer to make peace with him. Inside the box, the students, except Ebi, all regret saying how uptight and bossy Master Tako is and they all want him back to rescue them, but "Toka" has an idea to save themselves. While Tamago arrives to fight with Néko and rescue her friends, everyone in the box all formed a sushi pillar to try to lift open the box lid. Tamago helps tear the ribbon of the lid and allows her classmates and "Toka" to escape from the box. "Toka" pours a bottle of water at Néko which electrocutes him, distracting the porcelain cat long enough so she could have a talk to the students. Toro asks her why she didn't pour the bottle of water at Néko earlier and "Toka" explains that she didn't do it because she wants her students to understand a lesson, revealing herself to be Master Tako to everyone's surprise. However, Tamago reveals to her master that she knew all along that "Toka" is him in disguise but she refuses to tell him since she don't want to offend him and tells him that he's not great playing as a woman. Master Tako, who ironically unaware of the fact Tamago too is a Kobushette disguised as a man, tells her that it's not easy to pretend to be a woman. Back at the dojo, Master Tako demands his students to continue practice their sushi pillar and the students all agreed. However, the octopus sushi tells them that he wants Onigiri to be at the bottom and Toro to be on top this time, causing everyone, except Tamago, to faint in exhaustion. Characters * Master Tako/Master Toka * Tamago * Onigiri * Toro * Ebi * Hokkigaï * Banh Bao * Néko * Sho, Yu, and Ka * Torigai (background) * Villagers Trivia * The French title is "Maître Toka a un plan". * Aside from the fact Master Toka is a poorly looking disguise, the first hint to show that Toka is actually Tako in disguise is when Tamago commented to "her" how Master Tako always say that women aren't allowed to be samurais and Toka starts blushing. * When "Toka" calls Tamago a "bad vibe", an arrow appears and its pointer touches her left cheek. This causes Tamago to breaks the fourth wall when she rubs her cheek angrily as if she's aware of the arrow pointer touching her. * When "Toka" suggests that the Kobushis should make peace with Néko, four real-life horse stock image photos can be seen in the background. Though, each of the horses have their mane and tail being colored pink and they all have a horn to resemble a unicorn. Additionally, the rainbow "Toka" can conjure with her hands may be a reference to Spongebob Squarepants. * Irony: The only student who doesn't fall for Master Tako's disguise is Tamago since she herself is a Kobushette in disguise, but Master Tako doesn't connect the pieces when Tamago points out to him in his "Toka" disguise how she's able to be a female Kobushido master despite Master Tako always say that women aren't allowed to be samurai. Errors * When "Toka" tries to get the students to admit they're tired of Master Tako, Ebi can be seen saying "No" along Onigiri, Tamago, and Toro. However, Ebi wasn't with his friends at the Sakura when they were having the conversation. * While it's unknown if it's an anime-like gag, both "Toka's" lipstick and eyelashes disappear when she does his impression. And also, both Toro's and Onigiri's sclera turned green when they do Master Tako's impression despite they have white sclera.